Rizzoli and Isles
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Sorry I don't have a full title yet but it will come as the story progresses. Jane tries to solve the murder of a young teacher's aid at a preschool as her personal life is complicated by her relationship with Maura and the newest member of the Rizzoli Clan. This is a continuation of Rizzoli and Isles: Electronic.
1. Right Words

Rizzoli and Isles:

Rizzles

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles. They belong to whomever.

A/N: This is a continuation off my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, Electronic. Not super necessary to read it before head. Please do note that if you haven't seen the last episode of the Summer, there is a spoiler.

Chapter One

Right Words

Dr. Maura Isles rushed for the bottle as the newest member of the Rizzoli clan cried. She of course was happy it wasn't her whose ear he was screaming directly into. They had been up all night first returning to the hospital with the baby concerned that it had been swept away from the hospital mere hours after his birth. He had checked out and was able to return home with them.

"I can't believe she left him like he was trash on our doorstep," Angela frowned. She wanted so much for the baby to be her grandson and yet at the same time she couldn't help but be drawn to the crying infant in Jane's arms. He had bonded quickly with her and in his worst bouts of crying would only go to her.

"I can't believe he doesn't have a bottle in his mouth," Jane groaned. She had gotten the least sleep out of all of them. Maura hurried over the bottle having insisted on glass bottles and organic baby formula. Jane was content to head straight for a regular grocery store for Good Start if it meant he was fed and silent.

"There you go little guy," Maura told him with a smile. The smile didn't reach her eyes though, she feared that he would grow up to be just like Dennis a serial killer. And with Aunts like her and Jane he would be ten steps ahead of the police every time.

"He won't become like him even if I have to mother this kid myself," Jane told her. Maura gave her a small smile, leave it to Jane to know what she was thinking about. Yesterday had been the worst day of her life, but life gave her no rest. It had thrust a newborn into all of their arms.

"Where's Tommy, Ma?" Jane asked. "This is his baby he should be putting in some work."

"I don't know, but I called Frankie, he said he'll bring supplies over." They had run out of diapers and didn't have a steady supply of milk as it had been late after all when they left the hospital.

"Ugh I gotta get some rest today, I've already called out of work today."

"I'll make us all a good breakfast to keep our energy up." Jane plopped down on the couch with a sigh. The baby cried a little at being jostled but otherwise continued eating. Maura sat down as well wondering how well this baby would blend into society and tell stories about how perfect they all were before he killed them all and remained ahead of the police.

"Seriously Maura I'm gonna hit you if you don't stop thinking my nephew is a serial killer." Maura pretended as if she hadn't thought that.

"I didn't think that, besides aren't you at all worried this is your Father's baby, this could very well be your brother." Jane glared at Maura.

"I refuse to entertain that idea until the DNA results say it's not Tommy," Jane told her. Jane got a little more comfortable the whole idea of the baby in her arms as her brother was too much for her at the moment. She still had to sort through her feelings of almost losing the love of her life. Only two weeks ago, she had and Maura had been cuddling in her bedroom stabilizing their protons and electrons. Now this week Maura had practically fallen back into the arms of a guy who had been an asshole to her and tried to kill Maura. She could have lost her, she didn't know what she would do without Maura in her life. Aside from almost dying she didn't know how to address the issue of their relationship with her best friend. They hadn't had a moment of peace or a moment of alone time to address any issue between them personally. They likely wouldn't until they were standing over a cold dead body at the morgue.

"All right fair enough, this week has been pretty tough." Jane nodded. The front door opened to admit Frankie with several bags.

"Oh Frankie let me help you." Angela hurried over taking several bags. "Did you get the bassinet?"

"Yeah Ma," Frankie sighed. "I got everything as soon as it was open this morning." Frost came in with two more bags behind Frankie.

"Hey guys," He greeted. They waved as Jane nodded to him.

"Thanks for helping Frost."

"No problem, Frankie sounded desperate enough and you already had a lot on your plate." They nodded. " Come on Frankie let's get the bed." Frankie left out again before they brought it back in.

"Oh where could Tommy be," Angela frowned. "This could be his son."

"Don't worry Ma, I found Tommy this morning," Frankie scoffed.

"Well where is he now?" She asked him concerned.

"Korsak's got him at the hospital getting a cheek swab," Frost told her. There was a knock at the door and Angela hurried over. When she opened it Tommy was leaning on Korsak completely inebriated.

"Tommy!" Angela exclaimed. He grinned at her.

"Hi Ma!" He yelled.

"Tommy hush, you'll scare the baby," Jane scolded.

"Baby?" He asked stumbling over. He leaned close enough for Jane to smell the alcohol on his breathe and squinted at the baby. "Hey what's the baby doing here?"

"Hey back up Tommy go sit over there, last thing the kid needs is his first sight of you to be drunk," Frankie told him annoyed. He moved his brother to a seat, who was being very compliant.

"Sorry guys, I tried to sober him up, believe it or not he was worse than this," Korsak commented. "Do you want me to take him anywhere?"

"No, he can sleep it off in my bed," Angela commented. Korsak nodded.

"All right, I have to get into work Cavanaugh will have a fit if I take a half day with Frost." They nodded.

"Thank you again," they told him. They got Tommy settled in Angela's bed finding him to be absolutely no help.

"Frankie how could you let your brother get so drunk," Angela scolded not knowing what else to say. Frankie scoffed.

"Me?" He asked. "I was up all night looking for him Ma, he was suppose to be at the hospital looking after his baby. Don't scold me, scold him for having Janie up all night feeding his kid."

"We don't know it's his kid," Angela defended.

"Than someone needs to call Pop because I don't know about you but I didn't sign up for diaper duty for a second brother."

"I didn't sign up for diaper duty for even the first," Jane quipped.

"Shut up Jane," Angela told her. She turned back to Frankie. "So what just because it might be your father's you wanna abandon this innocent baby?" Frankie looked agitated.

"No of course not, he's my brother or my nephew which means I'll be there for him. But don't yell at me as if I created this mess. I didn't divorce you and I certainly didn't have unprotected sex with anybody in the last six months." Angela growled frustrated as she turned back to her cooking.

"You two stop fighting. Ma, Frankie can't watch Tommy every little second, he's a grown man he's made his choices, and right now Frankie, Frost, Maura, and I are dealing with them the same as you are. Tommy can't be the baby anymore because he's got a baby."

"I told you no one calls me grandma until the results come back."

"Well don't worry the lab will have it back soon," Maura told her. Jane shook her head at Maura and whispered.

"Not a good time." Maura nodded. She for one was glad for the headache of their lives. Because of the baby , Lydia, Tommy, and now Angela and Frankie's argument she had less time to dwell on the unpleasantness of yesterday and more importantly the unpleasantness that her relationship with Jane. Well she say the unpleasantness of the circumstance she had created for them. She had fell back into her old pattern of men, forgetting that they were supposed to be more than best friends. And Jane so sweet hadn't said a word except to frown at her association with Dennis once more. How could she have let her make those choices after their night of cuddling, but that didn't mean anything, what had they done that was definite except intensify their feelings for one another.

"Frankie hurry up with the bed," Jane told him interrupting her thoughts. Jane was so tough yet so vulnerable. Maura knew she must have hurt her on some level. She had even hurt herself in the process.

"We're almost done, hold on." They finished putting the bassinet together before they stood up. Jane quickly lowered the little boy into his new bassinet after they made sure it was steady. She backed away slowly and Angela put the half finished baby blanket on top of him. They were all poised to back away to the safety of the table when the door bell rang, and their ears were assaulted once more by his cries. This time Maura stepped up to take him, he allowed her to comfort him at little moments like this. Angela hurried to the door.

Maura had remembered what Jane said she wouldn't let him become like Dennis, she would show him all the love in the world so he would want for nothing. She supposed that's what made all the difference and Lydia's mother would probably abuse the boy. If Jane was going to love him than so would she, she would make sure he wasn't hurt and take him to every museum and zoon and carousel ride possible.

"Now it's my yarn," Angela groaned coming back in with the Amazon box. They all groaned inwardly. Once he was quiet again and resting they all headed for the table as Frost departed taking a plate with him to work.

"So what are we going to name him?" Maura asked.

"Maybe we ought to let pop and tommy decide that." Jane looked as if she'd murder Frankie.

"No, way I stay up all night with him listening to him wail, and the drunk and Pop whose already MIA on us get to name him. No, I think we've all earned the right to name him," Jane told Frankie.

"Jane's right we're taking care of him now, now I've always thought that Lukas was a beautiful name." Jane and Frankie made a face.

"Ewww Ma really come on Lukas Rizzoli, no, no."

"How about Anthony, isn't he the patron saint of lost children." They all made a face. "What?"

"So he can have a typical Italian name, Tony Rizzoli, gold he may as well be a mobster."

"Well obviously we're too tired to decide now or you'd like the name Lukas, eat your breakfast."

"Ma, there isn't enough sleep in the world to make me like the name Lukas." Jane started eating a long with everyone else.

"Well we can't all go to sleep," Frankie commented somebody's gotta stay in here with him.

"Glad your volunteered Frankie, you're so sweet," Jane told him with a grin.

"Hey, no come on Ma, you gonna let her do that?" He asked. Angela didn't reply as Tommy came back inside. Re

"I'm gonna be sick." He puked on Maura's floor. Maura hurried for a towel before it got on her rug.

"One of you watch the baby I'm gonna go sit with Tommy." She took him back to the guest house as they cleaned up his mess as usual.

"Come on Janie you watch him," Frankie begged her. Jane looked at him exhausted.

"No, way I've been up all night Frankie, you have a turn with him."

"He doesn't know me," Frankie argued.

'Well now's the time to get to know him and do the dishes," Jane told him as she finished washing her hands. "Maura and I are resting." She pulled Maura towards her set of bedrooms. She of course headed for Maura's bedroom. Maura without a word sought out the pajamas that Jane sought she was already in a borrowed shirt because the baby had spit up on her one too many times.

"You can shower in my bathroom." Jane nodded. They took turns showering each checking on Frankie and the baby until the other was done.

"Jane, can you stay in here with me?" Maura asked. Jane looked at Maura she had been about to exile herself into the guestroom when Maura had surprised her. They both knew this was the first time they had been alone with virtual privacy in awhile. Jane almost hoped she didn't want to bring up the issue, she was almost too tired to deal with it. However how many times had they agonized together over the way guys avoided the issues and let the problem grow becoming this void between them. "I'm really scared to even close my eyes alone." Jane hugged her and rubbed her back lovingly.

"You don't have to explain to me," Jane told her with an understanding smile. Hoyt had made her feel the same way, she was glad Maura had seen her serial killer die. The closure it brought was a feeling she couldn't even explain. Until Maura felt it her skin would crawl and Dennis would be lurking around every corner. They crawled into bed after Maura drew down the shades. They cuddled with Jane's arms around Maura spooning with her. They fell silent taking comfort in the others presence.

"I'm sorry Jane," Maura told her after awhile. Jane forced back a yawn as it had come at the wrong moment.

"No, it's…."

"No don't make excuses for me, I'm not usually this close to people I date or men rather, so when I saw Dennis again regardless of us I went out with him." Jane was silent as she registered what Maura had said in a foggy brain.

"I can understand that, and we never made clear what exactly we were doing here Maura. I know words aren't good for either of us, but we have to find the right ones here." Maura nodded.

"Yes."

"So you tell me what are the right words?" Maura shifted and turned in Jane's arms. She wrapped her arms around Jane naturally.

"I don't know, but I know that I want you here in my life, and I know that I want to go beyond our friend barrier. I want to be exclusive. I wanna find out if one day I'll be a legal member of the Rizzoli clan." Jane suddenly had the urge to chuckle not because Maura's declaration was funny, no she loved it, it was words she had waited to hear from so many men and never did to know they were in it for the long haul. No what made her chuckle was something so much simplistic.

"I'm sorry for laughing but I just imagined you saying Hi. Dr. Smartypants Rizzoli Chief examiner of the British Commonwealth and forensic expert for the Boston police department."

"Wife of Detective Smartypants Rizzoli, detective in homicide," Maura finished sticking her tongue out at Jane. Jane replied in kind before they both fell into giggles. They both settled down comfortably in each other's arms, nothing had to change except the fact they would probably have sex.

"So you aren't going to start diagnosing medical conditions in me are you?" Jane asked.

"I don't know are you gonna keep your guard down around me?" They looked at each other knowing details that no other partner of their friend's had known. They laughed remembering every mishap that had occurred between Jane and her male callers, and every diagnosis Maura had sent a man packing with.

"I think we've established that nothing has to change it's not like we don't do everything together."

"Yeah true, and once Ma get's over the fact that I probably won't marry a guy in a big Catholic wedding, you'll get peanut butter and fluff for lunch." Maura looked as if she might enjoy it.

"Hmm really I always did like your peanut butter and fluff sandwich squares." Jane chuckled.

"You'd think it was caviar or something."

"What it was delicious, I didn't grow up with these things."

"Well Ma will make you lots of other things like peanut butter and fluff once she realizes in more official terms you are her daughter. She won't hold back anymore."

"She's not holding back now?" Maura asked surprised.

"Oh no just you wait, she'll stop asking to do things." They laughed some more.

"Hey if you two are gonna giggle all day in there you can come watch the baby," Frankie called through the door.

"Eh Frankie shut up and go watch the baby." They heard Frankie grumble before he went back to the living room.

"Ooh I'm so excited I'm going to have siblings." Jane chuckled.

"Slow your role first let's sleep, then we'll work on us as a couple." Maura nodded. They settled down and soon both closed their eyes in sleep not noticing when Angela came in the room to check on them. She smiled at them both thinking it was such a common sight to see them curled up one another especially now after Maura's near death experience. She thought of Maura as a daughter and she was so happy that tonight she still had breathe left in her body to bring joy to her broken family. Angela quietly tip toed out back to the living room where she settled a blanket on Frankie who had fallen asleep watching the baby. The baby in question was resting peacefully in his arms as if he had always been there same as he had Jane. She wondered how he would react to Tommy or her bastard ex-husband. The baby hadn't taken to her as well just yet, but she thought he sensed the battle raging in her head.

What would she do if the baby shared a common father with Tommy instead of being his son? Why should she Angela raise her ex- husband's bastard child? He had wanted to get an annulment and call their own three children bastards, so much for love. If he hadn't loved her, he should have loved their children more than anything in the world as she did. She sighed of course if it were Tommy's she was going to have to help him step it up and that she had no problem doing what so ever. Angela sat down and began to knit another half of the blanket with her new yarn content to watch over her possible grandchild.


	2. Holy shit

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated and I have yet to get a proper title. I'm open to ideas based on my two chapters lol. Anyway here's chapter two, hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. - Lady

* * *

Chapter Two

Holy shit

"Ah this is wonderful," Maura told Jane. "This is exactly what we needed a nice endorphin kicking run. Jane breathed deeply beside her.

"I take no pleasure in running Maura, besides we gotta get to that meeting at the daycare." Jane looked at her watch.

"If it weren't so important I'd tell you to stop focusing on time and schedules and just run right now."

"Next time, it's his first day Maura." Maura smiled the little boy who had entered their lives only two weeks ago had taken over everything, even she was ready to drop everything for him.

"I know it's very exciting, my parents weren't there for a lot of firsts, but they were there for the end."

"Well let's enjoy all those firsts with him, now unless you want to go there in your running clothes and stinky let's stop at my apartment." Maura nodded, she hated going places in her running clothes, she liked to be fashionable.

"Lead the way." She followed Jane back to her house happy to have at least run the distance to it, so they didn't cut their run short. They went upstairs to her apartment, next door Detective Riley who had beat out Frankie for the spot in homicide was just leaving.

"Oh hey Jane, Dr. Isles." They looked at her.

"Hey," they said without feeling before going inside Jane's apartment. They closed the door and locked it before turning on the lights. Jane hadn't been home in the last two weeks except to have private dinners with Maura as they got to know each other on a relationship level. They still hadn't had sex, but Jane knew that would come in time. It was awkward for them, and there was no need for them to rush the physical nature of their relationship. It certainly wasn't from lack of wanting, the real problem was that in inappropriate moments they both wanted each other. There was something about watching Maura work, and Maura certainly seemed to mirror that same intensity, but by the time they got back to Jane's place that intensity turned into near virgin shyness.

"You know sex is a very basic part of relationships," Maura started as they got undressed in Jane's bedroom and she went through her wardrobe. Jane knew Maura would have absolutely no trouble selecting an outfit out of her closet because half of it she had forced her to buy on their shopping sprees.

"Yes, it is," Jane replied turning on the shower. She got in, Maura would spend twenty minutes in her closet at least. She also caught the hint that Maura wanted to try having sex, in her book they had a few minutes, Jane confessed in her head they did. She thought perhaps they were just trying too hard for things they had always done naturally. She didn't say anything else just making sure she left the door open wide for Maura to see everything.

"So I don't understand why we keep stopping we just have to go for it. Seriously we're missing a very vital stress reliever to our everyday lives, and in our line of work stress release is a very important…" Maura stopped at a particular pea coat.

"Seriously Jane, I've been looking for my black chanel pea coat for months," Maura cried turning around. She fell silent holding the coat in the air as she watched water drip down Jane's naked form. The coat dropped on the floor and she just went with it this surge of energy and desire needed to get pass the awful feelings of doing something for the first time with someone. Not to mention she was pretty sure neither of them had ever been with a woman before, that unknown territory also made things a little scary but oddly exciting. Maura quickly undressed as Jane had her back to her in shower, her eyes were closed as she ran her hands through her wet hair.

"Finally," Jane told her as Maura wrapped her arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed Maura as they let their hands roam each other's bodies. Maura pushed Jane up against the wall as they looked at each other with longing. Maura however was starting to over think the situation, Jane saw it and spun them around so Maura was pressed up against her shower wall. "Don't think Maura." She kissed Maura's neck stimulating Maura's sexual desire. Jane gently ran her fingers over Maura's nipples lightly at first but as she felt Maura's body react in a pleasing manner she got more bold with her strokes.

"Jane?" Maura whispered with her eyes closed.

"Yes?" Jane asked in her sultry voice turning Jane on more.

"I…I….nee…." Maura was cut off as Jane's answering machine began to play and her mother's voice filled the apartment.

"Jane!" Angela called. "I know you're home, the route you run goes right by your apartment. I'm coming by with Frankie and Lukas so we can go to the preschool. I should leave you for making us late. We'll be right over honey, love you!" The answering machine turned off as Jane wanted to groaned, she loved her mother, but she had the worst timing. Jane and Maura looked at one another after the message turned off

"I think we should get dressed," Maura told her quietly.

"We haven't even washed yet," Jane replied just keeping the sadness out of her voice, but Maura could see it in her eyes. They quickly washed before they got out. Jane found her usual pair of black slacks and boots, but chose her purple top to go with it. Maura chose a stylish green dress with matching jacket she had bought for Jane to wear with matching heels, but Jane had insisted the green wasn't her color. Maura could appreciate all colors on Jane, but Jane could not on herself.

"No, really you're wearing that," Maura commented horrified at Jane's fashions sense sometimes.

"What?" Jane asked looking at herself. Maura sighed and rolled her eyes before running her hands through Jane's closet once more. She pulled out a white shirt and picked up the peacoat.

"Here this will do." Jane scoffed, but changed clothes, they met Frankie and Angela downstairs.

"Ma, why do you keep calling him Lukas we voted on Sebastian," Jane told her.

"No, I like the name Lukas it suits him."

"And three hundred other Lukas he'll go to school with in Boston," Frankie quipped.

"Ma, his name's Sebastian now even Tommy agreed so drop it." They had gotten the results back and it was Tommy's baby to Angela's relief. Jane didn't know how she felt about him not being her brother. On the one hand her father had become a dead beat, and on the other hand her brother couldn't keep a job. He would certainly be raised by more than one person in their family. Angela huffed.

"I think Lukas is a great name." Frankie and Jane glanced at each other while rolling their eyes.

"You know Angela the name Sebastian means vulnerable which I think is totally appropriate, not to mention it's widely popular because of Saint Sebastian a man who died for his faith at the hands of the Roman empire when it was discovered he was a Christian."

"All this talk about dying really makes me hate Lukas."

"Ma, you're being unreasonable, it's a good solid Christian name after a good Saint, it'll teach him to stick to his beliefs and maybe he'll become a doctor or a cop, not a thief like Tomm was."

"Don't call your brother a thief, he's turned his life around a lot."

"Oh yeah he's turned it real far," Frankie argued. "Is that why Janie and I are paying for his preschool, why the nursery is at Maura's house. And do you think he's given a dime to pay for his diapers, bottles, and clothes?" Jane sighed the last week had been hell with Tommy avoiding responsibility and as usual she and Frankie were picking up the slack. Angela of course was content to baby Tommy as usual. "I swear Ma, it's like Janie and I went out and had the kid." Angela gasped.

"Wash your mouth out with soap don't you talk about incest with your sister." They all groaned at Angela as Frankie pulled into the parking lot.

"Well while you two argue over incest, Maura and I will take Sebastian inside, you two settle down we need to make a good impression with this lady." Jane got out of the car and they took the baby with them, as Frankie and Angela kept on arguing seeming to not notice their departure from the car.

"How long do you think they'll keep arguing?" Maura asked walking into the building. She had hunted down the best preschool in Boston to develop his young mind. In fact she had attended it's sister school and all girls preschool.

"Good God do they really teach children about bach and Picasso here so young?"

"Doesn't every school?" Maura asked. Jane shook her head. She could see that the place was really posh and fancy like nothing her parents could have ever afforded for her. They were certainly doing the kid a favor by starting his education early. Though Jane thought there was nothing wrong with coloring all day until you were five.

"Is that three year old playing Beethoven's fifth, on the piano," Jane whispered. Maura nodded with a smile.

"And very well too apparently." They continued to the headmistress's office after a little guidance from the security personnel. They took child safety very seriously and that had sold Jane as other schools hadn't offered more than an easily stolen code.

"Ah you must be the Rizzoli family," She stood up and looked very professional, Jane now felt a little glad Maura had made change clothes as she felt subconscious.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, and this is Dr. Maura Isles she went to your sister school…"

"Ahhh yes, Dr. Isles you made a large donation to us not long ago, and incentive for your baby I suppose." Maura grinned.

"You would be correct." She nodded.

"Well honestly the interview is to see what the parents are like you'd be surprised the kind of parents that walk in her, no job expecting the best. We can work with any financial situation except none. Jane glanced at Maura at the straight forwardness of the woman. "I'm headmistress Hilary Truman, we offter an all day program for the working parents, we understand you're a detective, and that you Dr. Isles are the medical examinatior, so we would be offering the early bird special which includes a six am pick up by one of our staff members. We background check thoroughly before allowing anyone to work here."

"Six am?" Jane asked. If she and Frankie were going to be doing the main care which she suspected they were it would be idea and it would widen Tommy's range of working hours if he ever got himself together. Headmistress Hilary nodded.

"We would also be offering you the night owl special in where we would keep your children until ten."

"What about meals and sleeping?" Jane asked. The more she listened to the woman she knew why it was so expensive, they really accommodated you

"They are included in the tuition fees, we serve only fresh organic choices including organic goats milk formula. It's the closest you can get to breastmilk without it actually being breastmilk."

"See Maura I told you no such thing as organic powdered baby formula," Jane told her while smiling at the headmistress. She wondered where her mother was.

"The cow diary it was based on was organic, so we should consider switching him over." Maura smiled at the woman as she replied to Jane without breaking eye contact with the headmistress.

"You can take a bottle home see how he likes it." They nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," they said.

"Now we have a nap time room, and if they're part of the night owl we have more comfortable surroundings for older children, babies usually have beds anyway in their classroom." They nodded. "Things to consider we offer loyalty discounts every year. As they get older we also offer a discount for sending them to school with a healthy lunch as it lessens the price of the meals fee in your tuition starting usually around age two. Also we add a diapers fee around potty training age, and you just avoid that by providing your own training pants as we try to encourage potty training but your child will learn at his own pace at his time."

"Oh man I hadn't even thought ahead to potty training," Jane said.

"Well he's still young, barely three weeks old." They nodded.

"At least we're now to the fun part of our session." She smiled at them.

"Fun part?" Jane asked.

"You get to select your baby's activities. We offer a wide variety of activities for your baby."

"Won't he just sleep most of the day?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but for those wakeful moments we would like to stimulate the brain. Our Newborn selection includes conversation, flashcards, and classical music in our sleeping area. All sleeping areas are filled with classical selections." She was just showing them a sheet when Frankie and Angela finally came in followed by a security guard.

"I found these two arguing in a car, and they said they were with you Headmistress and your guests." Jane looked embarrassed as she readjusted Sebastian. Frankie looked at her apologetic.

"They're with us, thank you sir," Jane told him. He nodded to her and glared at Angela and Frankie before leaving.

"Hi, I'm Angela Rizzoli, the grandmother," She walked over and hurriedly shook Headmistress Hilary's hand who seemed a little put off by Angela. Jane thought for a moment she was looking down at her mother but saw her personally had made her uneasy. She was clearly an introvert.

"Hi, I'm Frankie Rizzoli, the Uncle." She certainly reacted better to Frankie and his calm introduction. They shook hands.

"Welcome please have a seat, I was just explaining to Mrs. Rizzoli and Dr. Isles the activities for their baby." Everyone froze for a moment.

"No, no it's Ms. Rizzoli and uh I'm the Aunt and so is Maura. Our little brother is the father." Headmistress Hiliary looked quite embarrassed.

"Oh dear and here I was quite excited to have another lesbian couple here." They all couldn't help but smile at her although Frankie had a bit of a silly grin.

"Who is the other couple?" Maura asked fully interested.

"Oh one of our long time parents here, Sebastian will be in the same class as their new son. They send their daughter to our sister school."

"Well what activities do you have." She went over them for the newborn.

"Now of course as the baby grows more active we would want to step it up a bit with videos, story time, blocks, shapes, letters. We want to encourage through play, but you could let your child get behind and sleep all day to lessen the price with only conversation and classical music to stimulate him until he's older. But what your really signing off on is swimming lessons basically, we like to keep them active, and a musical education."

"Ooh exciting they offer dance as well, I started my classical ballet through them."

"No, nephew of mine is doing ballet," Frankie told her.

"Nothing wrong with ballet Frankie," Jane told him.

"We offer martial arts the discipline is just as good as the discipline you learn through ballet."

"Martial arts and swimming sounds good than," Jane told him. She would rather her nephew learned to defend himself.

"I don't want him becoming violent," Angela told him.

"He won't be violent Ma, he'll learn discipline something Tommy doesn't have and it will help him to focus in school and life so he can complete tasks."

"Well why don't I go prepare for a tour while you inform your mother and brother about all I've said, you can make your selections for the first year for little Sebastian." They nodded as she handed them all the information on paper before leaving.

"What did she say Janie, how much?" Frankie asked.

"She hasn't said much except we can earn discounts, but since we've all got terrible hours they offer a six am pick up, they bring him here he's fed organic Raw goat's milk formula all day and naps with our basic starter package of conversation, flashcards, and classical music while he sleeps."

"Classical music has been shown to stimulate intelligence."

"That's good Ma, you can keep your morning work schedule and you won't have to rush across town. How late are they open?"

"We can choose a pick up time anywhere from six pm to ten pm, dinner is included in the night owl selection and they usually put them down so they're sleeping when you arrive."

"Well I'm off at seven, but I will cut my hours short a little bit, I don't want him spending all his time here, he won't know his family at all."

"Ma the price we're paying he's getting everything he possibly can from this place so even on your day off he goes a half day," Jane told her. "Because we don't get to lessen the price if he's not here."

"Fine," Angela told her. "And what's all this about goat's milk."

"Its formulated Raw goat's milk, they get from an organic source, and make here. It's the closest you can get to breastmilk, not to mention we'll see improvements in colic and gas pains."

"Which means less time for Jane to stay up because of a screaming baby."

"What if he doesn't like that, he could be allergic."

"We're taking a bottle home to try it Ma," Jane told her. "We'll have to do something else if he doesn't like it."

"So we're all in agreement, and we'll use a consistent schedule so they knew when he's staying late and when he's not." Everyone nodded as they worked out their schedules before Headmistress Hilary came in.

"Have you decided?" They nodded.

"So how much is this going to cost us?" Frankie asked bluntly. She smiled at him as she opened the program on her computer.

"Well starting price for newborns is thirty thousand dollars…"

"Holy Shit," Frankie said. He looked as if he wanted to slit his wrists.

"If you bring him back next year we'll knock off five thousand dollars from the price, and throw in a free year of foreign language we start with French, and by fifth grade we add a third language which is simply included in the curriculum."

"Can you manage fifteen hundred a month?" Jane asked Frankie as he sat back with a sigh. They knew it would be expensive going in, but as Maura had pointed out, they all needed to keep their jobs, as since they were contemplating spending that kind of cash on a nanny anyway they may as well make sure he got social interaction and stimulated his intellect.

"Yeah, somehow I'll make do," Frankie told her cringing that because of his little brother he was spending fifteen thousand dollars a year on a kids education that was not his own.

"All right we're in."

"Good, and because Dr. Isles large donation we'll be knocking off eight thousand for the first year so between the two of you that's only eleven thousand dollars, and eleven hundred for ten months. Or nine hundred and sixteen dollars and some change if you want to do a twelve month period."

"Ten months is fine," Frankie told her. She nodded.

"Great, so you've already paid the twenty-five dollar application fee, and we waived the background check fee on all who were eligible to release your child from our care as most of them were part of the Boston Police. Let's see we give discounts for certain careers or income levels, so that's twenty percent off for being police officers, and Dr. Isles is a legacy, we like loyalty so another twenty percent off." Jane thanked God inside her head. "Which brings us to thirteen thousand two hundred dollars, I'll set you up with a separation of parents type agreement, so you and your brother will be billed separately, and you'll also know whether or not the other has at least made their payment." They nodded. "With a ten month agreement that will be…."

"Six hundred and sixty dollars a month," Jane supplied. Hilary smiled at her and nodded. Maura nearly frowned she thought they had held each other's gaze entirely too long.

"What about the tour?" Maura asked as they both looked at her.

"Oh yes, let's just finish the paperwork and we'll be on our way." They did the paperwork before they got a tour of the facilities.

"Now this is our pre K location, but if you stay with us throughout his education we have a different location where he would mix with girls although they do tend to have segregated classroom as sometimes it facilitates learning, however that will be based on your child's needs or your preference." They nodded. "This is our dream land room. They peaked in and saw the children on comfortable beds and a little screen showed which classical musician was being played. They moved on seeing the various rooms and themes for nap time.

"Oh is this one of the musical classrooms?" Maura asked. She nodded. At the moment it was full of one year olds exposing themselves to multiple instruments with several adults.

"Each adult can play something basic on at least one of those instruments, we expose children to a wide variety of sounds. Boys like the drums a lot." They chuckled as the boys were all banging on various drums. They moved o."

"When Sebastian starts his real musical training he'll have twenty minutes twice a day with a private instructor and his instrument of choice. The time may increase depending on him." They nodded. They continued on visiting some older classrooms before they made it to the newborns and older. Their class by far was the least academic in structured learning. It was strictly learning through play. Angela couldn't say one bad world about their house keeping which pleased her, she had worried about the environment they were sticking their child in.

"Since he's pretty young, he'll be in this separate classroom, all the children here have no immune system yet, so we keep them separate from the other children who go more places and touch more objects. Until he's six months we prefer they bring their toys from home so they don't dare just for health reasons." They nodded.

"We'll pack his toys with him." The room was colorful enough, but most of the babies were just sleeping anyway listening to Bach. They finished the tour and she got them a sample of the goat's milk before they left just as Sebastian got fussy.

"Well that was nice," Angela told them once they were back at Maura's place and she began preparing a nice lunch.

"Yeah Ma, nice that we got those discounts." Jane scoffed.

"Wasn't really a discount Frankie, she knew we'd find other arrangements by next year if we paid a full year's tuition at that place for him to sleep, poo, and eat all day he can do that at home. Mark my words by the time he's three that tuition is going to be higher than ever what with martial arts, swimming, music, and foreign language in his future.

"Well hopefully Tommy will paying for some of it by then." Jane scoffed, but nodded.

"All right Ma, I have to get to work, Cavanaugh's determined I work even a half day today."

"Jane wait have some lunch first," Angela told her. Jane took some lunch with her as well as Maura who decided she'd better stop in her office too.

"I thought you said Cavanaugh was very lenient about you having one more day off until tomorrow," Maura commented.

"He was I just wanted off diaper duty," Jane commented with a grin as she drove off.

"Jane!" Maura said shocked.

"What I gotta get some rest, you know what he's been like at night lately." Maura did know and it wasn't easy to sleep through even with ear plugs. They had tried them, but Angela had scolded them and Frankie for using it. She was after all in the guest house and couldn't hear him as well so they took turns with who got sweet relief every two hours.

"So where are we headed."

"Back to my place of course." She parked in front of her apartment, before they went upstairs. "You hear that Maura not baby sounds."

"Or smells," Maura said making a face remembering the particularly rancid diaper she had gotten stuck with on her shift.

"Amen to that." Jane started to undress as she headed for her bedroom. Maura followed suit as her mind flashed to their earlier actions while in the shower. It had certainly been farther than they had got until Angela had interrupted them. When she arrived Jane was already in bed with her eyes closed. Maura frowned, Jane seemed determined to sleep not have sex. She took off her clothes and slipped into bed.

"Cuddling is not a crime you know," Jane told her with a grin." Maura grinned back as she moved a little closer. They were still adjusting to being a couple in private and often forgot to do so when they were alone.

"When are we going to tell people?" Maura asked. Jane shrugged.

"Someone's going to find out eventually, we just have to tell Ma and Frankie, before the precinct sees us kissing or something." Maura nodded.

"We should definitely tell them soon." Jane nodded burying her face in Maura's neck. All was silent as Maura became worried.

"What if she hates us, Jane I don't want to ruin your relationship with your mother, she's a devout Catholic, she might not like it."

"My mother has a good heart; she could no more hate me for being a lesbian than she hates Lydia right now. She won't admit it, but she still feels sorry for her. And so she will still love me and still meddle in my life."

"But what if she doesn't?" Maura asked. "I don't want to risk that, I cannot destroy your family…" Jane stopped her with a kiss. She felt Maura relax in her arms as they kissed gently. What started out innocent enough to make Maura stop worrying progressed in slow caresses as they kissed. Jane's phone rang but she ignored it, it was on silent for a reason. She also had no intention of being interrupted either. Soon they were both naked under her blankets as their phones went ignored.

The feelings were too strong to stop now, they had been working towards exactly this moment The feeling of their hands exploring places they had previously dreamed about touching inappropriately created a heat between their finger tips and the other's skin. Jane couldn't fathom why they had waited so long, why this simple act had been so hard. Their eyes met and she knew Maura had been thinking the same thing as they kissed some more. Jane kissed down her neck as Maura wrapped her left leg around Jane's waist and trapping Jane's right leg between her own bringing them closer.

"Jane?" Maura whispered as her tongue flicked over her nipple.

"Yes?" Jane replied before continuing her assault on the delicate body part.

"I've never done this before, I don't know how?" Jane smiled a little and kiss Maura.

"It's all right Maura I know what to do." Maura looked at her surprised.

"What…how…you've been straight all your life right?" Jane kissed her.

"Yeah, but I grew up in a house full of guys Maura you learn a few things when your brother goes through puberty especially Tommy." Maura raised an eyebrow. Jane just nodded.

"Wow there is certainly a lot I have to learn."

"Well lesson number one use lots of tongue." She flicked her tongue over Maura's nipple once more making her moan. While her right hand gently stroked the inside of her thigh, making Maura moan more.

"Jane!" Frankie yelled bursting in. "Maura!" Jane and Maura looked horrified at one another, there was no time to react as they had come charging in and had now pushed her door open.

"Holy shit!" Frankie exclaimed as he and Frost looked shocked.


End file.
